


New Kitten

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Play, Feminization, Kitty play, M/M, Name-Calling, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, cas in panties, cock warmer castiel, hints of casbenny, hints of deancasbenny, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A package Castiel ordered as a surprise for Dean arrives, and they have fun trying it out for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombiiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/gifts).



> This was originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/107764821423/so-a-while-ago-i-sent-literally-only-2-asks-to-my) as a gift for tumblr user [cavycas](http://cavycas.tumblr.com) aka AO3 user [Zombiiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites).

Castiel sighed dramatically and picked up his phone, colorful charms clinking together, to find no new messages from his boyfriend, Dean Smith. He wasn’t surprised –he knew Dean was busy at work, but he wanted something to relieve his boredom. He was on his winter break from college, and his barista job was still only part time. He lacked sufficient hours to keep him occupied while he was out of school with Dean at work and all his friends scattered too far from him over vacation.

He dragged his laptop closer and booted the sticker-covered machine up, deciding to check his email and watch Netflix. When he pulled up his inbox, his blue eyes brightened with joy as he saw an email entitled “Delivery Confirmation” at the top, addressed from one of his favorite sex shops that did custom sets. A few weeks ago, he’d placed an order from them in secret, wanting it to be a surprise for Dean. He jumped out of his seat excitedly, barely remembering to toss on some leggings, boots, and a sweater before heading down to the mailroom in the loft building’s lobby.

Castiel skipped down the halls, and grinned happily when he saw Benny working. 

“Hello, Mr. Lafitte.” He purred sweetly, stopping abruptly and bending over the desk.

The scruffy, gentle bear of a man startled and blushed slightly –Castiel loved riling him up –before composing himself. “Hey there, Cas.” He responded. “You lookin’ for that big box I saw come in about an hour ago?”

Castiel nodded, slight shiver running up his spine at Benny’s thick Cajun accent. If Dean were with him, he’d never let it go once they left his earshot. He ribbed Cas relentlessly about constantly bouncing between flirty tramp and shy virgin around the man.

“Alright, I’ll grab that, hold on one second.” 

Castiel watched him get up, and tracked him wide-eyed and unashamedly as Benny’s thick back and thigh muscles flexed beneath his clothes as he stooped to rifle through the packages before picking up Castiel’s box and handing it to him.

“Late Christmas present?” He asked.

Castiel turned back to his shameless mode, eyes twinkling as he pushed his hip exaggeratedly to the side to rest the box against. “No, I bought myself a present.”

“Oh? You did?” He chuckled.

“Yes. Well, it’s for me to wear, and Dean to enjoy.” He winked salaciously before scampering off, leaving Benny burning pink and stammering behind him. “Have a good day, _Mr. Lafitte_.” He called over his shoulder.

Once he was back in their loft, Castiel opened the package carefully, not wanting to damage anything inside on accident, and laid it all on the bed. He looked over his purchase with glee. It was perfect –well made, adorable, and soft, and the colors looked even better in person. Dean was going love him wearing this. He took some pictures to put on his blog later. He placed the packaging in their recycle bin, burying it under what was already in there on the off chance Dean would somehow see the bin before him and the surprise would be ruined, and began washing up to prep himself and put his surprise on.

When he was done, he was squirming, cock hardening slightly at the physical and emotional thrill being caused by his new outfit, and texted Dean.

**Dean**  
I know ur busy at work but I just wanted to tell u I have a surprise for me and u when u get home  <3

**Cas**  
Oh? What is it?

**Dean**  
I just said it was a surprise :P no clues! 

**Cas**  
Well, can you at least tell me if it involves us playing? I just want to make sure I’m prepared.

**Dean**  
Yes, Sir, it does. ;)

**Cas**  
Alright, Angel. I’ll see you when I get home. Love you.

Glancing at the clock, Castiel figured he had time to change back into his regular clothes, cook dinner, eat, keep the rest warm for Dean, and change back into his outfit by the time his boyfriend got home.

 

In the Impala, Dean was humming excitedly. Any surprise Cas ever set up for him had always been good; in fact, Cas had completely changed Dean’s perspective on surprises since they met. He used to hate them –he liked his life in order, liked knowing what was coming. But ever since Cas walked in Dean’s life with his perky, twinky ass and odd fixation on bees, Dean was all for surprises. Especially surprises Cas got him. Extra especially when they were somehow going to involve sex.

Opening the door, he wasn’t surprised to not find Cas. His sub wouldn’t make the reveal that quick. He may have been obedient overall, but Cas could be a damn tease. Hanging up his coat and suit jacket, Dean looked around their home to find a hot meal on the table, but only one set of dinnerware, with a purple cushion under the table, and grinned. He knew what Cas was implying with that, and couldn’t wait to oblige. 

“Cas?” Dean called out as he set his keys in the decorative bowl on the counter. Cas had insisted on it. Actually, Cas had insisted on a lot of their loft’s interior decorating, saying was “boring” before he moved in. Looking back on it, Dean had to agree. Now, the loft looked much more like a home than something fresh off a designer’s portfolio, and he appreciated the way Castiel had added soft, summery colors to balance out all the greys and blacks it had come with.

Dean heard light padding coming from another room, and turned to find Cas in front of him. His green eyes blew wide, and his mouth opened and closed, but coherent sounds evaded him.

“Yes, Sir?” Cas smiled softly.

He was wearing fluffy, mint-colored kitten ears with a light pink inner lining and white tips, a matching mint colored collar with a white lace trim and pink bell, and silk panties, also mint, with white lace cut-outs and a small, pink ribbon on the front. Behind him, Dean saw a hint of something else mint and fluffy, and wondered if it was attached to the panties.

“Do you like it, Sir?” Cas twirled to face the other way. 

He wiggled his perky butt a bit so the tail swished back and forth, at which point Dean realized it definitely was not attached to the panties. The panties had a large, heart-shaped cutout in the back revealing a generous portion of Cas’s smooth, toned cheeks, and Dean figured that the tail was attached to a plug nestled inside him; glass, mostly likely, knowing Cas. There was a pink ribbon at the base of the tail, which was mint with a white tip, matching the ears.

Dean swallowed and pulled his thoughts together. He had to be in control; he didn’t want to falter and ruin their scene, but now Cas was on his knees and fucking crawling towards him, his face nuzzling against Dean’s thigh.

He finally found his voice. “I love it, Angel.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair gently. “So, do you want to be my little kitten tonight?”

Cas’s plush pink lips parted in a smile as he nodded, the fur on the ears swishing softly. “Yes, Sir.”

“And are you my good little kitten, or have you been a bad little kitten today?”

“I’m your good little kitten.” He said sweetly, thick, dark brown eyelashes batting innocently.

Dean ruffled his hair, and petted the fake fur ears, then pinched them gently. They were luxuriously soft, and clearly very sturdy and well-made. Cas must have spent a decent sum on them, and Dean was pleased with the results.

“I know you are, Angel. You’re always my perfect little kitten. My perfect, obedient little pet.” He brushed his thumb lightly over Cas’s sharp cheekbone, and his sub leaned happily into the touch. “And do you know what good little kittens do, Cas?”

“A good little kitten keeps their Sir company while he eats his dinner after a long day at work and helps him relax.”

“Very good.” Dean praised, “You’re going to be a good kitten and keep your head in my lap and keep me warm while I eat, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas moved to stand up, but Dean tsked, and he stopped mid-crouch.

“Cas, do kittens walk on two legs?”

Cas’s mouth parted as he realized what Dean wanted, and he shook his head, then got back on his hands and knees. “No, Sir. They use four. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Dean smiled. The small mistake wasn’t work reprimanding Cas for, especially not after he’d gone through the trouble of making Dean dinner and putting so much thought into getting his new outfit. “Maybe you’re just a very smart, energetic kitten who can do lots of tricks. But I want you to crawl in front of me to the table, alright, Angel?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas nodded and went ahead of Dean, who watched his plugged ass hungrily as it swayed back and forth, the brushing of the tail’s fur against the back of Cas’s thighs making him shiver with delight.

Dean pulled out his chair, and Cas got on his thick, purple pillow underneath the table and Dean pulled back in, patting his thighs.

“You know what to do, Angel. But I just want my Kitten to keep me warm, no getting me hard, alright? 

“I understand, Sir.” 

With that, Castiel unzipped Dean’s suit pants and unbuttoned his black boxer briefs, freeing his soft cock. He bit his glossed lips momentarily in anticipation before Dean tugged gently on his hair, signaling that he was ready, and Cas leaned forward, fitting Dean’s entire soft cock in his mouth, nose buried in the soft, golden-brown curls at Dean’s base. He relaxed his jaw and shoulders, hands resting on Dean’s thighs, and sighed contentedly.

He felt Dean’s fingers smooth through his hair approvingly. “I swear I can hear you purring, kitten.” He chuckled.

Dean ate quietly, carding through Castiel’s hair, and every once in a while telling him how good and still he was being. Cas only shifted minutely a few times to keep his position comfortable enough to maintain, but was careful not to disturb his Dom, never licking or sucking, just holding. He could feel the wetness of saliva forming at his lips, but avoided sucking it back in. Dean would not be happy about the pressure when he didn’t ask for it, and he knew that Dean preferred him a bit wet and messy –would rather see Cas like that, than have him disobey to keep clean and dry.

He ignored his own salivating, and rested a bit heavier against Dean, becoming more relaxed throughout the middle of the meal, breathing steadily through his nose. Cockwarming was something Castiel enjoyed greatly; he was good at it, it made him feel useful, and somehow, it calmed him and made him feel more special to Dean. He couldn’t fully explain it; maybe it was the physical closeness and simultaneous casualty yet intense intimacy of the act, he just knew that was how it made him feel.

With a metallic clink, Castiel knew Dean must be finished eating, setting his silverware beside his plate. 

“You were so good throughout that whole meal, Angel. Such a nice, friendly kitty.” He used large, warm hands to gently ease Cas off his cock, who preened at the praise. “I’ll clean this up for us when we’re all done with everything.” He tucked himself back into his boxers and slid his chair out. “And since you’re being such a good kitten, I’m going to carry you to the bed, and you’re going to get petted and have a nice belly rub.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Castiel beamed. 

He felt himself being lifted up with ease, reminded that his boyfriend had some rather thick biceps and back muscles hidden under his dress shirt, and was carried off. On the way to the bedroom, Dean slipped a large hand to the opening in his panties, alternating between kneading the supple flesh sensually and petting his fake tail, while the thumb of his other hand pet along the back of his thigh.

The soft rustling of sheets swished through the air as Dean deposited Cas gently atop the plush comforter on their large mattress, and Cas sprawled out luxuriously, his sharp hipbones jutting, lean torso glowing softly as the city lights streamed in from outside and reflected off his sun-kissed skin. Dean flicked on the lamp for a bit of extra illumination, staring at Cas fondly and thinking to himself that he really was a bit naturally like a cat. Then, Cas had the audacity to arch his wiry back and fucking mewl, and Dean’s gaze turned from gentle, to predatory.

“Like I said,” Dean’s rough voice had Castiel’s attention turning back to him fully, “good kitties get to be petted and have belly rubs.”

Dean’s sturdy body descended over Castiel’s, and his tongue plunged into his sub’s sweet mouth. There was the taste of toothpaste, but it hadn’t completely washed out the tea Castiel must have had earlier. Some white-chocolate-peppermint concoction he had become obsessed with after trying it as a sample in a store before Christmas. One of Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s hip, and, applying decent pressure with his thumb, began to rub arousing circles. The other hand went to one of his pierced nipples and began tweaking, pinching, and lightly brushing. Castiel outright whined into Dean’s mouth at that, and began to squirm, the movement causing the fluffy tail to rub against his thighs, making him shiver in pleasure against Dean.

Castiel tried to rut against him to get some friction against his rapidly hardening cock, but Dean pulled back and hushed him.

“Just relax, my sweet kitten.” He petted Castiel’s hair and false ears tenderly. “Your Sir will take good care of you.”

Dean shucked his shirt quickly before bringing himself back down over Castiel, slipping two fingers under his collar and pulling it as he jerked him up for one more kiss, Castiel moaning loudly in his mouth, then letting go and descending down his sub’s body. He bit dark bruises above and below Castiel’s collar, and trailed his tongue in a wet path to Castiel’s nipples. He sucked, lapped, and nipped, once in a while biting them and then soothing over with his tongue, tweaking the piercings and flicking them with fingers and tongue, until nubs were hard and bright red and Castiel was gasping from overstimulation.

“Such a happy, responsive little kitten I have.” He blew cool air over the wet, sensitive peaks, and Castiel shuddered, a pearl of precome blurting from his cock to dampen the front his panties.

Dean looked down, getting harder in his slacks as he drank in the sight of Castiel’s cock straining the silky fabric, creating a small damp patch on the pastel bottoms. He got up quickly and removed his suit pants, draped them gingerly over a chair, and removed his boxers far less gracefully before crawling back to the bed.

“My little kitten has been so good for me,” he remarked, “making me dinner, dressing up all pretty for me, keeping my cock warm, letting me pet him.” Dean cooed and rubbed the bulge in Castiel’s panties. “And getting so wet for me.” He smirked wickedly. “My littly pussy’s little pussy is soaked for me.”

Castiel’s heart thumped elatedly at the dirty talk, and he wiggled his hips wantonly. Dean pet his tail, and he used one hand to pull Cas further down the bed, the motions jostling the plug and making the sub mewl high in his throat. Dean chuckled, and lifted Cas’s hips slightly. He trailed his fingers to the cutout in Cas’s panties and traced his stretched rim, damp with the leftover lube.

Castiel felt his panties being pulled down slightly in the front; Dean was moving them to rest snugly just beneath his balls, and reaching for the lube in the bedside table drawer. It didn’t matter that Castiel already had a plug in –Dean would rather use extra lube and stretch him more to be safe. Besides, Dean enjoyed breaking Cas down to a quivering mess of sensations off of nothing but his fingers.

Dean took Cas’s jaw gently between his digits and made sure Castiel’s eyes were locked on his. “Now kitten,” he smiled, “no coming, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas nodded and swallowed.

“You can move and make as much noise as you want though, since you’ve been so good.”

With that, Dean was swooping down, and taking Castiel’s entire cock in his mouth in one go. Cas shouted in a combination of surprise and pleasure, and restrained himself from bucking his hips too much too soon. 

Dean hallowed out his cheeks and stared directly up at Cas as he sucked and licked, every so often swirling his tongue around the head or dipping it into his slit. His fingers moved to Castiel’s rim, teasing at the stretched outer muscles, once in a while pushing on the plug and enjoying the high sobs it caused. He buried his digits in the plush mint fur of the fake tail, rubbing it against Castiel’s thighs, the skin exposed by the cut out of his panties, and the smooth flesh closest to his rim.

Dean didn’t bother being clean about it. He wanted to get Cas as wet and messy as possible –there was just something about seeing his sub shiny with spit, lube, come, and sex-sweat that he loved. Maybe it was the way the light glinted on his skin, how it made him glow and look extra angelic, or like a delectable dessert dripping with cream and sugary sauce. Dean wasn’t sure exactly, he just knew he loved making a mess of his Angel.

He let go of Cas’s twitching cock with an obscene, slick pop and licked his lips hungrily, then brought himself back up towards Cas’s face for a deep kiss. Cas rubbed insistently against Dean, his arousal heightened from tasting himself on his Dom’s tongue. While Dean allowed Cas to taste himself, the twink sucking greedily on his tongue, he gently removed the tail plug from Castiel’s ass, and set it carefully to the side.

He pulled back, keeping his face close to Cas’s, and ghosted hot breath across his ear as he whispered huskily, “Now, I’m going to eat out my pretty pussy’s pretty little pussy.”

There was a sharp inhale at the words as Castiel nodded in anticipation, and he keened loudly at the first wet lick of Dean’s tongue against his entrance. Normally, Dean would tease with a few kisses to his tight hole first, but after already having given him a blowjob, and with Cas already being open from the plug, Dean figured he would show some mercy. His tongue pushed past Cas’s rim easily and his sub groaned noisily. He could feel one hand carding through his short brown hair, and knew the slender fingers of Castiel’s other hand must be gripping the base of his cock at this point. Dean made sure to moan deeply, showing Castiel how much he loved licking him out, and letting the vibrations course through his boyfriend’s inner muscles. He licked and sucked at the rim, then plunged his tongue in as deep as he could, chin and nose pressing against Cas’s flesh in his eagerness to get as deep as possible. 

He finally let up, and pulled back, satisfied to watch Castiel’s now well-tongue-fucked-open hole clench around nothing. He grabbed the bottle of lube from where he set it and popped the cap, coating his fingers generously.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, “your little pussy’s so wet and open for me. It’s twitching so much, kitten. So hungry for my cock, so needy. I bet it can take two of my fingers already.”

Castiel bucked his hips frantically as he felt one lube-coated digit enter, quickly followed by an equally as silky second. He ground down on Dean’s thick fingers, babbling for “more” and “please fuck me.”

“Oh, listen to you purr, Kitten.” Dean chuckled. “I can’t wait to fuck this greedy, slutty little pussy of yours. And you look so pretty in these panties, and they have this nice convenient little cutout for me, I think I’ll just keep them on while I fuck you. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes!” Cas wailed, Dean having ended his question with a languid stroke against his prostate.

Dean petted the sweet spot insistently for several moments, delighting himself in watching Castiel thrash on the bed, the blush staining his cheeks spreading down his elegant neck and sinewy chest, complementing his abused, red nipples. He used his free hand to drip more lube directly over Castiel’s rim and slipped a third finger in, letting the lewd, slick sounds of his thick fingers fucking in and out of Castiel fill the room.

“Taking my fingers so good, kitten.” He cooed. “I think you can take just one more.” 

Castiel screamed in rapture at the feeling of a fourth finger breaching him, a litany of “yes”s spilling from his kiss-bruised lips. Dean sought out his prostate again, rubbing it a few more times, before pulling out and watching Castiel’s pink, open hole attempt to close around nothing, gaping and sopping with lube.

“Love how your pussy drips for me. So pink and pretty. Took all my fingers so well, and now you’re so wide open for me. My perfect, desperate little whore.” He praised. “Does my little slutty kitten want my cock now?”

Castiel nodded his head.

“Good little kittens use their words to tell their Sir how much they want his cock.” Dean instructed gently, brushing Castiel’s flexing sides.

“Y-yes.” Castiel answered breathlessly. “I want your cock in my slutty pussy so bad.” He babbled. “I’m all wet for you. I need your big cock to fuck me, please fuck-”

“Shh, shh.” Dean comforted, kissing him warmly as he quickly slicked up his cock. He had Castiel’s entrance so wet, he knew he probably didn’t need much on himself or it could be too slippery.

Dean continued kissing Cas, one hand holding his slender wrists and the other pressing into hips as he slid in agonizingly slow. He pulled back to watch the euphoric look on his lovers face, spit-slick mouth dropped open and delicate eyelids closed gently with thick lashes resting atop his flushed cheekbones.

He grabbed the waistband of Castiel’s panties and snapped them lightly back over his dick, just so the dark pink head was peeking over, and Castiel cried out, using all his willpower not to come before Dean said he could.

“Baby blues open, Angel. Want my good little kitty looking at me.” 

Castiel did as instructed, panting, the blue barely visible with how wide and ravenous his pupils were, eyes glassy with lust. 

“Think you can come without us having to touch your little kitten clit?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Cas breathed harshly, cock twitching enthusiastically at Dean’s choice of words, another pearl of precome leaking out.

Dean quickened his pace, and angled for Cas’s prostate, ready to watch his sub fall apart. Cas exalted a string of obscenities, and Dean knew he must have found the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Mmmm,” he moaned, “looks like I found your pretty pussy’s g-spot.” He rubbed the leaking head of his cock against it relentlessly, holding onto Castiel’s wrists as he thrashed on the bed, kitten ears now knocked askew. “Aw, my sweet little pussy. Look so good when your getting your sloppy hole fucked.”

He dragged his cock against Castiel’s sweet spot slowly a few times, before going back to rocking against it harshly.

“Come for me Angel. Let me see your pretty little clit come on my cock.”

Between the constant stimulation of his prostate and his Dom’s dirty talk, coupled with Cas’s desire to follow Dean’s orders, he was coming hard all over his toned, heaving stomach. His supple ass clenched down on Dean’s hard cock, the extra pressure beginning to drive Dean to the edge as well, especially with the vision that was his precious sub euphoric and covered in his own come.

“Fuck! So tight. Such a whore for my cock, you don’t even need me to touch your little dick. Gonna fill that slutty pussy up, just like it deserves.” Dean panted and was coming, releasing load after load into Castiel’s still-fluttering hole, already filled with so much lube and spit that Dean’s release began to leak out before he was even finished with his orgasm.

Dean collapsed in exhaustion, but was quick to carefully roll them over to their sides, not wanting to crush Cas. He stayed inside him, waiting several long minutes until he was totally soft to pull out. Cas winced and hissed as he felt Dean’s release begin to pour down his thighs, his hole feeling empty. Dean nudged Cas onto his stomach, tracing his sensitive, pink rim with his fingers.

“Damn, Angel, wish you could see how open you still are for me. Gaping so beautiful.” He pet Cas’s firm, lush butt before asking cheerfully, “Did my little kitten like his belly rub?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded and yawned. He turned his head, ears now totally akimbo, flushed cheek squishing against the pillow and making him look overall adorable.

“Good.” Dean gave him a peck on the lips and carefully removed his fake ears. He took a moment to drink in the sight of his release leaking out of Cas’s hole, over the panties and down his thighs, rubbing his back and legs to relax him. “And you were so good for me.” He praised. “Such a nice thing to come home to. You made me a delicious meal, and you looked so pretty. You got me the perfect surprise.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “My perfect boyfriend.” He gently removed the collar next, and gently massaged Castiel’s neck where it had been resting.

“Thank you.” Cas preened. 

“And, thank you.” Dean kissed his sweat-damp forehead. “I’m going to get us some water and snacks.” Dean informed. “And after I bring them back, I’ll start to clean us up and put away my dishes and clothes. Wanna use the fancy bath? I’ll put in that milk powder stuff you like.”

“Yes please.” Cas grinned toothily. “Then can we watch Animal Planet and cuddle?”

“Of course we can.” Dean kissed him again. “I think we have some of that dessert popcorn left from Christmas still, so we can have more snacks while we watch TV. I’ll be right back with some water and fruit.” He donned a devious, playful grin. “And to ask you all about if Mr. Lafitte was working in the mail room today, because I have the feeling you got that outfit delivered and had a _big package_ to pick up.” He waggled his eyebrows and cackled.

“You know, for the older one, you sure can be a brat.” Cas griped and pinched one of Dean’s exposed ass cheeks, making the man jump as he quickly dodged the slap he knew Cas would try to get in.

Before he walked out the door he turned back to see Cas sprawling out indulgently on his back, a smile of contentment gracing his face as he watched the older man, and Dean thought to himself that he really was a bit like a cat.


End file.
